Harry Potter,Draco Malfoy & the Pureblood Princess
by Tami Sullivan
Summary: An exchange student from the American school Waudensis comes to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1: New School

Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and the Pureblood Princess: New School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any HP characters

A girl of about sixteen sat in an empty compartment of an old fashioned train. She sighed as she leaned her head against the cool glass. Thoughts of her old school filled her mind and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't understand why they had to move me." She muttered bitterly to herself, "I could have lived at school with my friends. I've just two more years left too." She closed her tear filled eyes and thought deeply.

The girl's name is Iris; she is of the powerful Pureblood family the de Lure's. Over the summer her father gotten a job offer at the London Ministry of Magic, which meant her family would be moving from America to England. There she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; "a perfectly wonderful school where you will learn all you need to become a powerful witch!" her mother had proudly exclaimed having attended there herself. None the less Iris would still miss her own school Waudensis, including the House she had grown to love over the five years she attended there; Maleficus. Over time she enjoyed the fact she had not been put into one of the other three Houses. First was Sortiarius which was for those whom were of up standing scholars, a very intelligent House. Then came Tempestarius a House of grand people, and very brave. Finally came Gazarius home to most anyone who did not particularly fit in with the others, though more often then not, a very kind lot. And last her noble House Maleficus. Purebloods all of them, intelligent, noble, and brave. Almost a mix of all the houses, though often were vain and full of themselves. However Iris did not care in the least being proud herself.

Iris opened her eyes suddenly as the train came to a stop. She looked out the window out onto the night sky. "I must've fallen asleep." She thought to herself, "Good thing I have already changed." She waited a moment before getting up and opened the compartment door. She looked out watching the others students file out. She walked out of her compartment but barely got two feet before getting pushed down. Her face flushed with anger as she looked up to see, she had to admit, a handsome boy with pale blonde hair followed by two bigger boys walk past without even a glance in her direction or apology.

"Stupid git." Someone murmured as Iris began to get up, she looked up thinking they were talking to her. She saw a boy with flaming red hair and another with slightly messy black hair and glasses.

"What I wouldn't do to be rid of him." Said the same boy, the red haired one. Then the one in glasses extended his hand to help Iris.

"Thanks." She mumbled taking his hand and picking herself up. The boy blushed slightly.

"No problem." He replied letting her hand go.

"Ron! Harry! Come on! Hurry up!" Iris turned to see a pretty girl with wavy brown hair. Iris looked down quickly as the two boys walked past her to the girl.

"I'll see you later." The boy with black hair, Harry, whispered as he passed her, she looked up quickly, the boy still facing her, their faces close. His face flushed a bright red as he looked away and walked off the train. Iris looked after him a moment before getting off the train herself.

As she stepped off she breathed in the night air and stared awe struck at the huge castle looming ahead. Then a giant of a man caught her eye. He stood there with a lantern calling out to all the first years. Not being a first year she ignored him and followed the others to carriages drawn by beastly horse-like creatures. She walked up to a carriage, trying her best to ignore the creature, and got in shuddering slightly. To her relief no one was inside. She watched as the first line of carriages took off towards the castle.

"Hopefully mine will leave before anyone else has a chance to get in." Iris muttered to herself not feeling very friendly. The line of carriages right in front of her own started to go, and she felt hers lurch forward just a bit, then someone got in. She groaned quietly and looked out the window, only looking at the girl who had climbed in for a split second. The girl had long straight black hair and violet eyes. Iris glanced at her noticing she was young, "probably a second year" Iris thought to herself and looked back out the carriage window.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

Chapter 2

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and the Pureblood Princess: Sorting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any HP characters

The carriages soon reached the castle and the students were ushered into the main entry way, there they were greeted by Professor McGonagall who spoke to them sternly about the rules, then allowed them to enter the Great Hall.

"Ms. de Lure." McGonagall said as Iris walked by her. Iris stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked just wanting to get inside.

"Despite records from your old school," McGonagall gave her as stern look as if to say "from your records I know what type of student you are" then continued, "you will still need to be sorted to be placed in the House where you will most succeed." She looked down at Iris, "Now, if you will follow me, you will be sorted after the last of the first years."

Iris sighed and followed McGonagall obediently really opting that she would be sorted in private; not ever having liked to cause a scene unless her best friend and partner in crime, Tommy, was by her side. She was led back to the main entrance where wide eyed first years were taking in their surroundings. Iris rolled her eyes, having already gotten over the hugeness of the castle, and stood beside McGonagall as she explained certain procedures, then led them to the Great Hall.

"You know it would have been wise if you had listened as well." McGonagall said softly to her as she walked towards the Great Hall.

The gigantic doors swung open as they drew near and a silent gasp escaped Iris' lips. The room was vast and magnificent; four enormous tables packed with students filled the room, then one smaller at the head for the professors. Iris slowed her pace getting lost among the first years as she caught sight of the ceiling. Tons of lit candles floated just below it, but what fascinated her most was how it resembled the night sky perfectly, down to the smallest constellations. Then the Headmaster Dumbledore stepped up and welcomed the first years, then told someone by the name of Filtch to bring out the Sorting Hat. Iris watched with interest as a battered old hat was brought out. She looked at it curiously when it suddenly started to sing; her eyes grew wide as she stared in amazement. "So _this _is what's going to be sorting us?" she thought to herself, "at Waudensis we had stupid bubbles sort us…" She thought back to the day she was sorted at Waudensis, bubbles floating around, then they would pop and glittering words would hover over the head of the student until they sat at their rightful table, then if they tried to sit somewhere else their chair would lift up and go to the right table. That was how she had met her dear friend Tommy; he had tried to sit at the Tempestarius table, then was lifted up and dropped down into the seat beside her at the Maleficus table. His reasoning behind his actions, he told her later, was that he wanted to cause a ruckus, and to be able to fly across the vast room.

When Iris came back from her thoughts she realized there were very few first years left to be sorted. She felt her face grow hot as she thought of having to go up there last. One by one the last of the First years were sorted. She took a deep breath as the last of the names were called. Then Iris stood alone. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and tapped it with her wand, making it disappear. She felt the eyes of the other students intently on her, and heard a few whispering to one another. Iris thought she even heard someone close to her say she was a Muggle. Iris shot them a look of venom, how dare they think her, a Pureblood of a notorious family, be called a muggle, she thought to herself. The boy's mouth shut at once when he caught her look. A smug look came over Iris' face as she turned back to McGonagall.

"Now, now, everyone, quiet down." McGonagall said, her eyes sweeping over the room as the voices slowly died away. "You are probably all wondering what is happening here tonight." Again her eyes shifted over the room, "We have a new student this year, an exchange student from the American school of witchcraft and wizardry, Waudensis. Miss Iris de Lure." Iris heard a few whispers among the students and knew they must've heard about her, or her family, before, a smirk came over her lips. Then to Iris she said, "Miss de Lure, please come forward."

Iris went up the few steps and sat on the stool as the other students had, for the first time she got a look at all the students, all eyes were on her, this time she liked the attention, she even noticed a few of the male student looking at her in _a different way_, she smirked slightly before the hat was sat on her head, and covered her eyes slightly.

Iris closed her eyes waiting for the hat to call out one of the four Houses. Instead it spoke, startling her. "Well now, a de Lure. I must say it's been ages since I've sorted one of your name, now let me see… hrm… proud and intelligent. Outspoken, I see, and bold. You might do well in any House, though your pride most definitely puts you in…" It paused, then called out for all to hear. "SLYTHERIN!"

Iris heard a thunderous applause coming from a table, then the hat was lifted off her head. She looked to see a table to her far right clapping and smiling. Iris smiled, then tidied her hair with her hands, and walked calmly to the table.

Tons of smiling faces greeted her, a few of the faces taking a moment to introduce themselves briefly. Near the middle of the table a boy stood up and stood in front of her. Iris looked up at him, it was the boy from the train, the one that had knocked her over.

"Hello," he said suavely extending his hand, "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"We've met." Iris said simply, a small look of confusion came over the boy's face, "On the train, you practically plowed me over, and didn't bother to even look back." Draco's face went slightly pale. "If it were me," she got closer to him, whispering, "I would have a least looked back to see my handy work, and to poke fun at the poor sap." Iris smirked then took the empty seat next to where Draco had been sitting. He stood, as if in shock, for a moment, then sat down beside her.

"So, de Lure's your name?" Draco asked, after a moment.

"Yes." Iris answered plainly, "Iris de Lure." She glanced at Draco then took a bite of a bread roll.

"Does your father happen to work at the Ministry?"

Iris turned to Draco, "Yes…" she said slowly, "why?"

"Well, I just recall my father speaking of a new employee by the name of de L…something, I'm assuming he is your father." Draco said with an air of significance about him. "You know, my father works _very_ closely with the Ministry, and, not to boast, but he is extremely close with those of the Ministry as well." Malfoy said egotistically. "You know, if time permits _us_ to become _close_ I could put in a good word for your father."

"Well, Draco Malfoy, I'm sure my father would be greatly obliged. And if time permits _us_ to become _close _I'm certain it will be an asset to us both." She smirked.

A look of slight surprise, curiosity, and twisted lust burned in his eyes. "Well," said Draco, regaining himself, "I look forward to that time, when it comes."

Iris smiled ever so slightly and returned to her plate of food.

Across the room the boy with glasses and messy black hair watched Iris and Draco resentful of the fact he might never get to know the girl before getting pulled into the Slytherin world of lies, deception, and corrupt attitudes. He sighed, thinking he should have at least introduced himself to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Snack

Chapter 3

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and the Pureblood Princess: Midnight Snack

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any HP characters

Late that night Iris crept down the stairs of the Girl's dormitory to the stone Slytherin Common Room. In her hand she held a small silver compact. Tommy had given it to her before she left, it was a bewitched mirror that she could use to communicate with him, as long as he had his bewitched Quidditch card. She sat curled up in a arm chair closest the dying fire, her black chemise of lace and silk bunching around her. She opened the silver compact and looked into the mirror.

"_Communicatus Mirrorosis_" She whispered tapping it with her red wood wand and watched as the surface of the mirror swirled into a dull blue, then flashed green. The swirls disappeared and a handsome young face smiled at her.

"Hello, Tommy." She smiled broadly, being sure to keep her voice down.

"Oh, Iris. It's nice to hear from you! This year just isn't going to be the same without you! It's already into afternoon classes and I haven't even managed a detention! Some professors are starting to wonder if I'm sick or something!" Tommy said enthusiastically.

"Shhh!" Iris hushed, "Everyone's asleep, I don't think I'm allowed to be up… though when have I passed up an opportunity to do something when I wasn't allowed?" Iris laughed quietly, and looked admiringly onto the face of her friend, "I miss you so much Tommy. Over Christmas I'm going to see if my parents will let me stay with you."

Tommy's eyes brightened, "That'd be wonderful, Iris! A whole vacation, just the two of us!"

"Only us?" Iris smirked, "What about your parents and Sarah?"

"Gone, they're going on a cruise, or something like that, while I have to watch the house and keep up with my studies." His eyes twinkled mischievously, "So we'd have the entire manor to ourselves, and the elves of course, but they wouldn't say anything."

"Of course they wouldn't… oh, the havoc we could wreak within one vacation, and what fun we could have." Iris said suggestively.

Tommy grinned and was about to say something when Iris placed her hand over the mirror and looked around quickly. She got close to the mirror, removing her hand, and whispered, "I think I heard something." Tommy just nodded and Iris sat silently, listening.

Then she heard another noise, a closing door and someone coming down steps, from the Boy's Dormitories, it sounded. "Tommy, I have to go, talk to you later." She whispered hurriedly, Tommy nodded and she closed the compact. "_Librato_." She breathed tapping the compact with her wand, turning it into a book. She opened it to the middle and tried to look as if she was reading.

She listened to the quiet steps, soon almost to the common room. She was certain it was from the Boy's Dormitories seeing as the noise seemed closer than if it would come from the Girl's. Iris listened intently as she heard the sound of the steps almost disappear as the boy walked on the rug.

"Iris?" Iris jumped up, startled, and dropped her "book". She had not expected the boy to come near her. She turned and saw it was Malfoy, a small amused smile was playing on his lips, Iris' eyes wandered over him. He wore deep green pajama pants, but no shirt over his muscled torso. Iris became aware of how she was clad and blushed, then tried to pull her short chemise farther over her black garters, though to not much prevail, seeing as the silk chemise reached an inch or so above her black thigh highs, exposing the garters.

In doing so Draco noticed what she was wearing, and gawked at her. "Um," he said shaking his head, "you dropped your book." Then he went over and picked it up, skillfully checking out her legs, with out Iris' notice, as he did so. Draco stood up straight and handed it to her.

Iris smiled and took the book, "Thanks." She sucked on her bottom lip lightly, wetting it, then spoke, "So, what are you doing up so late?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Draco said matter-of-factly, "I couldn't sleep and I thought I'd go to the kitchens and have the elves fix me something to eat."

"You can do that?" Iris asked, feeling slightly hungry, after all she hadn't eaten much at the feast.

"Well, no, but who's going to stop me? You?" he laughed, "Besides if I get caught I could probably talk my way out of it. I've been told I have quite a way with words."

Iris' eyes sparkled, perhaps she would be able to cause chaos with someone after all. Iris looked down clutching her "book" vulnerably, "Do you think I could go with you, I'm awfully hungry." She looked up at Draco flirtatiously, her lips puckered ever so slightly, giving them a fuller appearance.

A smirk spread across Draco's face as he arched his brow slightly. "Of course… though you might want to put on something over _that_." He motioned to her outfit.

"What?" Iris asked stepping closer to him, "You don't like it?" She was so close he could feel her warm breath on his bare skin. Iris bit her bottom lip lightly, looking up at him with her emerald green eyes.

"N-no." He stuttered, "Just… If we do get caught, you don't want to be seen by any Professors wearing only that, do you?"

Iris stepped back, feeling she had succeeded, "I suppose, I'll be back in a minute." With that she turned and went up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories.

Draco let out a deep breath, running his hand through his pale blonde hair, thinking about how he'd have to take a cold shower later. ((Just for Caitli))

Iris went to her bed and smirked triumphantly, then tapped her book turning it back into the compact. She placed it in it's spell-locked case on her bedside table then rummaged through her drawers for her matching black silk robe. Iris found it and put it on, though it really didn't help much considering it went only to just above her knees and she couldn't tie it closed considering she had lost the tie months ago.

Iris hurried out of the dormitory and down the stairs. Once she got to the Common Room Draco was no where to be seen, Iris made a slight noise of disappointment and walked towards the fire place, thinking perhaps he might be sitting in a chair. However he wasn't there. Iris sighed, she could either attempt to find the kitchens on her own, or just wait until morning to eat. She stared at the red embers in the fireplace wondering what she should do.

Then a hand covered her eyes. Iris grinned slightly.

"Gee, I wonder who it could be?" She giggled, Iris removed the hand from her eyes and turned around, the hand still in her own. Draco's pair of silvery blue eyes greeted her. Iris looked up at him and smiled, their faces close.

"I thought you had left without me." she said quietly.

Draco shook his head slightly looking deeply into her eyes. He wanted suddenly to kiss her. He looked away and let out a silent sigh.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked getting even closer, pressing herself slightly against him. She reached out her hand and placed it lightly on his toned abs.

Draco's eyes shifted back onto her. She was driving him crazy, he didn't know what to do. It seemed she was just about throwing herself at him, or was she? He couldn't think straight, had it been so long that he no longer knew what things meant? He almost began to get angry. He became aware that Iris' hand was creeping slowly up his abdomen. He quickly grabbed her hand, and turned.

"Let's go." He almost snapped. Then, her hand in his, he walked out of the Slytherin Common Room into the dark empty halls of the castle.

Iris was slightly taken back by his sudden change of mood, she had been certain she had gotten to him, though perhaps she went to far? Either way she felt accomplished somehow. Iris hurried and matched Draco's pace, then clung to his arm, glancing up at him, a pensive look upon his face.

Draco didn't get this new girl Iris, but then again he barely knew her. And what's even more she didn't know him at all. She didn't know how he had managed to seduce almost all of the girls in Slytherin, and a few Purebloods in Ravenclaw. How the longest he had been with one girl was barely over a single month. Though, perhaps she wouldn't care, for wasn't it _she_ that was trying to seduce _him_ in the Common Room? His thoughts slowly dissipated as they drew nearer the kitchens. Soon Draco stopped in front of a large tapestry of a fruit bowl and seemed to scratch at the pear. A moment later a door appeared, Draco turned to Iris and smiled.

Harry walked the deserted halls aimlessly, letting his mind wander. His thoughts once again wandered to the girl Iris. He wasn't sure why, but she had a strange effect on him, but he wasn't sure what. Again he regretted having not introduced himself. Harry soon became aware of the sound of footsteps coming closer to him. He drew his Invisibility Cloak closer around him and slowed his own pace. Soon the foot steps owner came into view. It was Malfoy. Harry's blood boiled, then he saw _her_. Iris. She was clinging to Draco's arm. Draco had a thoughtful look on his face, while Iris just looked bored. Harry stifled a laugh. Then his jaw dropped as they drew closer and he saw what Iris was wearing.

"Wow." He breathed, though perhaps too loudly, seeing as Iris glanced in his direction. Harry clapped his hand over is mouth, and stayed silent as they passed him. Then curiosity got the best of him. What were _they_ doing alone walking the castle halls? He often went out walking to think, but what about them? He turned and began to follow them. Shortly they came to a tapestry, one that Harry knew to lead to the kitchens. He watched as Draco tickled the pear to manifest the door, then turned to Iris and lead her in. Harry hurried in after them, just as the door was closing.

The elves flew into a frenzy as Draco and Iris walked into the kitchens. Draco, ignoring their behavior, walked over to a table, not as cluttered at the rest, pulled out a chair for Iris, then sat himself. Harry watched, being sure to stay out of the way of the elves, amazed that Malfoy could actually be somewhat nice. Though he was sure it was Malfoy's lust that was leading him to be kind. Harry hated the thought that Iris might just become another girl for Malfoy to play with.

"What can I get for you, Master Malfoy?" one of the elves asked.

Draco turned to Iris, "What would you like? They can fix anything you wish."

Iris thought for a moment, then a smirk came across her face, "Chocolate-chocolate chip pancakes. …and strawberries!"

Draco stared at her a moment, "I want… a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." He finally said, still giving Iris a funny look.

"What?" she said innocently, holding back a smile

Draco blinked, "Nothing." He looked off to the side, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

They sat in silence for awhile, when an elf went over and gave them their food. Iris smiled in thanks while Draco took the plate without any more recognition to the elf.

They began eating, Draco looking at Iris every so often.

"Do you want something?" Iris finally asked.

"Uh, no. I'm good." Draco said, his face going slightly pink, he couldn't help himself when around her.

"You sure?" Iris said suggestively biting her bottom lip lightly. Draco almost dropped his sandwich, but regained himself and took a bite of the sandwich, looking away, "Because, you know, these strawberries are wonderful!" Iris laughed holding one close to his lips. Draco looked back at her, his face slightly flushed, and bit the strawberry. "You like?" Iris smiled, Draco nodded but refused the other half of the strawberry, which Iris ate without a second thought.

Harry stared at Iris. Maybe she wasn't anything like what he thought she could've been like, he didn't think that the Slytherins could have had that great of an effect on her already. Perhaps his thought of her had just been wishful thinking. But then again, she did seem like she was just joking, didn't she? Iris confused Harry, he didn't know what to think of her. He just looked at her for a moment, her green eyes sparkled when she smiled, every so often she'd flip her long, perfect spiral, deep auburn hair out of her face, she had a certain elegance to her, like royalty. Harry had a feeling she had the same effect on all males, after all Draco seemed to have the same awe-struck attitude. Harry found himself wishing he was in Malfoy's position just then, "What am I thinking?" He thought to himself, "All Draco wants is to seduce her, he probably doesn't even care about her at all." Slight anger filled Harry, suddenly. He had to get away from there, he turned quickly, almost running into an elf, then left as quietly as possible.

"Are you done with your food?" Draco asked watching Iris slop the mess around her plate.

"Mhm." She nodded looking up at him, then got up, "let's go."

Iris and Draco walked quietly back to the Slytherin Common Room. When they got there Draco just stood looking at Iris, as if thinking, then spoke, as though coming to a conclusion, "I'm going to go to bed now… I'll see you in the morning." With that he took up Iris' hand, placed a kiss on it, and went up the stairs to the boy's Dormitories.

Iris made a noise of slight disappointment, having expected Draco to do something a little more interesting. Then she went to the Girl's Dormitories and lay down on her bed.

As Iris settled down into the bed she sighed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifting throughout her mind. Thoughts of Waudensis, and Tommy, and her new friend Draco. Then her thoughts crept across to the boy with the black hair and glasses.

"What was his name?" Iris thought, then remembered the pretty girl who had called to the two boys, "Ron and Harry… Which one was he though?"

Iris shrugged it off then tried to go to sleep, but found she could not. Her thoughts kept on finding themselves at the black haired boy. Iris opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Why can't I stop thinking about him? She thought to herself, then noted that he was fairly attractive, despite the glasses, and he shared her green eyes.

"I wonder what House he's in." She said aloud, then clapped her hand over her mouth, hoping she had not disturbed anyone. Soon her thoughts cleared and sleep overtook her.


End file.
